


our future

by blankcamellia



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Debut, Feelings, Kisses, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/pseuds/blankcamellia
Summary: "We did it," the older whispers, barely audible, voice trembling. "We really did it."Taiga brings their joined hands up to his face, resting his forehead against them as he lets out a breath. One he's been holding way too long.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	our future

**Author's Note:**

> I found this drabble in my drafts and figured I could just post it lol

He can still hear the audience cheer and scream, just like the first time he ever appeared on stage. It’s still so vivid and it’s a scenery he’ll never forget. It's still echoing around him, bouncing off the dark walls of his hotel room.

As he’s shrugging off his jacket, Hokuto watches it fall to the floor, his hands shaking. It's real. Their dream has come true. Their new beginning.   
He tries to clench them together, to calm down, but he's too weak. Too filled with emotions wanting to burst. Debuting.

Someone walks through his door as he stares at his hands, and soon enough, he feels another pair of hands over his own. When he looks up, he meets Taiga's eyes. 

"We did it," the older whispers, barely audible, voice trembling. "We really did it."

Taiga brings their joined hands up to his face, resting his forehead against them as he lets out a breath. One he's been holding way too long.

Hokuto knows the other has been incredibly nervous about the announcement for a long time, not telling a soul, not even talking about it amongst each other, but now, it’s like everything is lifted off his shoulders. 

“It’s real, Hokuto,” Taiga continues to whisper, a smile spreading over his face. 

He doesn’t reply, not finding the right words, but he doesn’t have to. Taiga already knows what he wants to say. What he feels.

  
His body moves automatically when Taiga lifts his head, eyes meeting, and he leans down to meet the other's lips. 

The kiss is soft, caring, and filled with emotions. A lot different from their usual kisses, the desperate, hurried, and passionate ones. This is more like the ones they used to steal in-between breaks and rehearsals, in dark corridors and old dressing rooms. 

Hokuto doesn't know if he wants to cry because their debut is real, or because he gets to debut with Taiga. His Taiga. 

Neither of them doubts the other's love for their group, but to debut alongside the one you love, the one who completes you and supports you no matter what, is on another level of emotions. 

There wasn't time enough to cry on stage, or even celebrate on stage, but they both saw how the others, as well as Snow Man, tried to keep their feelings in check. They're sure each and every one of them are finding their significant other to share this memorable moment with. 

"The others are going to come to look for us soon," Hokuto whispers as they separate for air. He doesn't know how long they've been alone, but knowing his group, they will come barging in any moment. Because, if Taiga isn't going to his own room, he could only have gone to Hokuto's. There's only this much of alone time they get after a day filled with adrenaline and sweat. 

"Let them," Taiga's reply is challenging, and Hokuto sighs lovingly. 

He leans in to pepper the other with small kisses, ignoring the protests Taiga makes (Hokuto knows he's acting though because Taiga wants his undivided attention at all times). What Taiga said is right, Hokuto realizes as he tries to make sure he's kissed every part of Taiga's face. If the others come, let them. Everybody knows about his and Taiga's relationship anyway, and right now, he doesn't want to let anything stop his feelings from overflowing. There's plenty of love to spare.

Their joined hands separate, and Hokuto notices how they've stopped shaking. He brings them up to caress Taiga's face, to feel every part he kissed earlier. 

The faint light from the window falls onto Taiga and Hokuto holds his breath. The older never let him say it out loud, but Taiga is beautiful. Breathtakingly beautiful, and this moment right now only proves it. He feels how his heart beats harder as he watches Taiga open his eyes, filled with emotions. 

He doesn't have to say it, because Taiga knows. He knows that Hokuto loves him more than anything in the world. He knows that Hokuto is willing to sacrifice anything to make them work. Their journey until now hasn't been an easy one, and they both know it. They both know things have been rough and words could have been used more. It all doesn't matter now though. They're about to set off on a new journey. Together. 

They lean in at the same time, foreheads resting against each other before Hokuto speaks up.

"To the future, no, to _our future_." 


End file.
